gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwent Update: Feb 06, 2017
We’re excited to announce the release of the latest update to GWENT: The Witcher Card Game, introducing a new playable faction — Nilfgaardian Empire. With its control and espionage oriented playstyle, Nilfgaard equips players with gameplay mechanics that allow for revealing cards in the opponent’s hand, controlling the order of cards in player decks, and use of disloyal units, among others. The update expands the number of cards available in the game by over 60 — new additions also include faction-specific cards for Northern Realms, Scoia'tael, Skellige and Monsters, as well as neutral cards usable by every faction. Game fixes / changes *Fixed various typos in different languages. *Fixed issue whereby rewards for ranked matches were not available until the next login. *Fixed issue whereby the level indicator font background was not completely transparent. *Fixed typo in name of the author of the Fireball Trap card (Anna Podedworna). *Fixed issue whereby Numpad Enter was not functional in the game. *Margarita Laux–Antille should no longer spawn an additional Adept when Shani is played. *Fixed an issue whereby certain SFX or VFX were missing for some cards. *Fixed an issue whereby Svanrige's ability would not trigger with Svanrige and 1 other card in hand. *Fixed an issue whereby Quen could protect units from Draug's ability. *Savage Bear should no longer target units spawned by other units. *Fixed an issue whereby Johnny wouldn't put the selected card on the bottom of the deck. *Fixed an issue whereby cards awarded for progressing weren't available until the next login. *Game should no longer get stuck on the loading screen when connection is lost. *Reinforced Ballista should no longer cause Out of Sync errors. *Fixed an issue whereby the Rally card would get stuck on the screen when no cards were left to draw. *Fixed an issue whereby points required to rank up after a Ranked match were displayed incorrectly if you pressed "Skip". *Fixed an issue whereby demoted Redanian Elites would return back to Gold. *Fixed an issue whereby Fireball Trap would deal damage to units pushed by Geralt: Aard. *Fixed an issue whereby Weather effects would visually remain on the board after the end of a round. *Fixed an issue whereby text shown while opening Card Kegs overlapped with player level and avatar in certain languages. *Fixed an issue whereby Sarah would get a double strength bonus when the opponent spawned Weather with Coral. *Fixed text scaling of username and level in pre-match and victory screens. *Fixed an issue with disappearing highlight on XBOX ONE. *It will no longer be possible to exploit GG for easy Scraps (at least one round and some cards have to be played). *It shouldn't be possible to win the first round of the Advanced Mechanics tutorial anymore. *Fixed an issue whereby the game would end in a Draw when a player tried to use Decoy on Vrihedd Sappers. *Specific Weather immunities are gone, now those units will be immune to all types of Weather. *Rally card will now be banished after being played. *Units that transform in a row affected by Weather will now also be affected after transformation. Game polishes *Option to enable the classic W3 Gwent soundtrack was added to the menu! *Added Premium card filtering in the Collection. *Numerous audio polishes. *Added a Spying tag and icon. *Added an icon to mark revealed cards. *New card backs were implemented. *Nilfgaard BGM tracks added. *Overall improvements to fonts / UI. General / Neutral *Decoy will now be Fleeting. *Myrgtabrakke will now deal 2, 2 and 1 damage. *Geralt: Aard: **strength changed from 6 to 7. **will now target 3 units on the opposite row and move them to a higher row. *Adrenaline Rush will now be able to remove Resilience from units that have it, in addition to giving it to those that do not. *Ocvist's countdown timer will not reset now (will only trigger once). *Commander's Horn will now give a +5 buff to all non-Gold units on a chosen row. *Stammelford's Tremors will now deal 2 damage to enemy non-Gold units and 1 damage to yours. *Dimeritium Bomb: **will now affect a chosen row. **will now convert Gold units to Silver or Bronze (if that was their original color) on top of resetting their strength to base value. *Small Golems spawned by Golem will now be Fleeting. *Shadows spawned by Gaunter O'Dimm will now be Fleeting. *Regis: Higher Vampire's strength changed from 8 to 10. *Both Field Marshal Duda: Agitator and Field Marshal Duda: Companion cards will now be playable on all 6 rows. *Mutagen will now be able to target units on both sides of the battlefield. *Spores will now be able to target units on both sides of the battlefield. *Iris will now be Agile. *Ciri: Dash will now also return to the player's deck when discarded. *Alzur's Double–Cross will now apply a +3 buff to the played card. *Yennefer: The Conjurer's strength changed from 4 to 7. *New Special Card: Blizzard Potion *Mardroeme: Mutagen's buff changed from +4 to +3. *Mardroeme: Spores' damage value changed from 4 to 3. *New unit card: Cyprian Wiley *New unit card: Cleaver *King of Beggars' strength changed from 4 to 3. *Iris strength changed to 1 *Yennefer: The Conjurer will only affect the opposite side. Monsters *Ice Giant will now be buffed whenever a Frost effect is applied, and won't lose the buff when Weather is removed. *Vran Warrior **strength changed from 7 to 5. **now Agile. **New ability added to Vran Warrior: Consume the weakest unit on the row every 2 turns. *Frightener will no longer trigger its ability when there are no cards to consume. *Nekker Warrior will now put base copies of the targeted unit on the bottom of the deck. *Arachas' strength changed from 2 to 3. *Earth Elemental's strength changed from 6 to 8. *Monsters Faction ability will now keep the last-played non-Gold, non-Fleeting, non-Resilient Monsters or Neutral unit at the end of the round. *Monster Nest will now spawn 3 base copies of a Breedable unit. *Lesser Fire Elementals spawned by Fire Elemental will now be Fleeting. *Lesser Earth Elementals spawned by Earth Elemental will now be Fleeting. *Wolves spawned by Woodland Spirit will now be Fleeting. *Wild Hunt Hounds spawned by Caranthir will now be Fleeting. *Eredin's strength changed from 10 to 11. *Crone: Brewess' strength changed from 7 to 8. *Crone: Weavess' strength changed from 7 to 9. *Grave Hag's strength changed from 2 to 1. *Katakan: **strength changed from 4 to 6. **will now consume a chosen non-Gold unit from either Graveyard. *Nekker will now also be buffed while on the battlefield. *Wyvern: **strength changed from 3 to 5. **will now deal 3 damage. **now played on the Siege row. *Ekimmara will now be Agile. *Draug: **will now only destroy enemy's units. **strength changed from 8 to 6. *Archgriffin's strength changed from 5 to 6. *Caranthir's strength changed from 8 to 6. **Will now be Weather Immune. *Drowner's strength changed from 5 to 7. *Foglet's strength changed from 1 to 2. Will not gain +1 strength whenever a Fog is spawned. *Imlerith's strength changed from 8 to 9. *New unit cards: Succubus, Old Speartip: Asleep, Old Speartip: Awake, Harpy, Celaeno Harpy, Harpy Egg *Caretaker will no longer be able to resurrect Permadeath units. Nilfgaard *New Leader cards: Emhyr var Emreis, Morvran Voorhis, John Calveit *New unit cards: Letho of Gulet, Menno Coehoorn, Vattier de Rideaux, Cahir, Vilgefortz, Stefan Skellen, Tibor Eggebracht, Xarthisius, Albrich, Assire var Anahid, Cynthia, The Guardian, Peter Saar Gwynleve, Fringilla Vigo, Sweers, Vanhemar, Auckes, Serrit, Cantarella, Joachim de Wett, Fake Ciri, Ceallach, Daerlan Foot Soldiers, Rot Tosser, Cow Carcass, Spotter, Vicovaro Medic, Black Infantry Arbalest, Fire Scorpion, Impera Brigade, Impera Enforcers, Nauzicaa Standard Bearer, Nauzicaa Brigade, Alba Pikeman, Alba Spearmen, Combat Engineer, Emissary, Ambassador, Alchemist, Mangonel, Nilfgaardian Knight *New Special Cards: Assassination, Treason Northern Realms *Pavetta's strength changed from 4 to 6. *Trololo's buff value changed from +1 to +2. *Reaver Hunter: **buff removed. **strength changed from 4 to 5. *Kaedweni Sergeant's strength changed from 6 to 5. *Lubberkin: **ability changed to: "Add 3 strength to a random other non-Gold unit on your side at the start of your turn". **strength changed from 1 to 3. **permadeath tag removed *Keira Metz's ability will now also trigger on a 2 turn countdown (every two turns) after being triggered when she's played. *Field Medic: **will now be able to resurrect Bronze units only. **strength changed from 3 to 2. *Ban Ard Adepts spawned by Margarita Laux-Antille will now be Fleeting. *Blue Stripes Commando will now add 2 strength to all other copies of itself on your side of the battlefield, in your hand or deck. *Ballista will now deal 3 damage. Added Machine Tag. *Trebuchet: Added Machine Tag. *Sabrina Glevissig will now be Agile. *Reaver Scout: **will now be unable to target themselves. **strength changed from 3 to 2. *Poor Infantry **will now spawn two base copies of itself. **strength changed from 3 to 2. *Prince Stennis: **will now be Immune to Weather. **strength changed from 8 to 12. *Dandelion: **strength changed from 4 to 3. **will now only affect units on your side of the board. *Dijkstra's buff value changed from +1 to +2. *Odrin's strength changed from 4 to 6. *Ves' strength changed from 4 to 5. *Reinforced Ballista: Added Machine Tag. *Reinforced Siege Tower's strength changed from 3 to 4. Added Machine Tag. *Reinforced Trebuchet: Added Machine Tag. *Kaedweni Siege Support's strength changed from 2 to 3. *Dun Banner Light Cavalry will now be Immune to Weather. *New unit card: Triss: Butterfly Spell *Sabrina Glevissig strength changed to 1 *New unit cards: Dethmold, Temerian Foot Soldier, Kaedweni Siege Expert Scoia'tael *Milva will now no longer return a unit to the hand of a player who has passed. *Ciaran's strength changed from 4 to 1. *Elven Mercenary will now be Relentless. *Schirrú will now scorch only cards on the opponent's side of the battlefield. *Ida Emean will only cancel opponent's Special cards now. *Fireball Trap's ability changed to: "Ambush: When a revealed non-Gold unit appears on the opposite side, remove 3 strength from it and spawn a Commando Neophyte unit on a random row on your side". *Barclay Els' strength changed from 5 to 8. *Saskia's strength changed from 5 to 9. *Dol Blathanna Trapper: **will now deal 4 damage. **strength changed from 2 to 4. *Commando Neophytes (e.g. spawned by Isengrim) will now be Fleeting. *Vrihedd Officer's buff value changed from +1 to +2. *Vrihedd Vanguard's strength changed from 6 to 5. *Milva's strength changed from 8 to 7. *Dol Blathanna Archer **strength changed from 2 to 5. **will now deal 3 damage. *Yaevinn: **will now be Immune to Weather. **strength changed from 11 to 14. **will now deal 1 damage instead of 2. *Dol Blathanna Archer will now be Ranged. *Elven Mercenary will now be Melee. *Vrihedd Officer will now be Siege. *Blue Mountain Commando will now be Siege. *Vrihedd Dragoon: **will now be Ranged. **buff value changed from +3 to +4. *Vrihedd Vanguard will now be Melee. *Hawker Support will now be Siege. *Ele'yas: **buff value changed from +3 to +2. **will now be buffed when in hand, deck or on the battlefield. *Isengrim's strength changed from 6 to 7. *Elven Mercenary's strength changed from 3 to 4. *Elven Wardancer will now only be buffed by its owner's Ambush cards. *Aglaïs is now Relentless *Ele'yas will be now ranged instead of agile *New unit cards: Ithlinne, Dennis Cranmer, Hawker Smuggler, Dol Blathanna Marksman *Malena's base strength is now 6. *Braenn base strength changed from 3 to 4. Skellige *King Bran's ability changed to: "Discard 2 cards from your deck and add 2 base strength to them." *Skjall **strength changed from 4 to 3. **ability changed to: "Lose 2 strength at the start of your turn. When removed from the battlefield, spawn Craven Revived on the same row". *Clan Brokvar Archer's strength changed from 3 to 5. *Clan an Craite Warrior's strength changed from 7 to 9. *Clan Tuirseach Axeman **strength changed from 2 to 4. **will now be buffed whenever another unit is damaged on either side of the battlefield. *Cerys' strength changed from 8 to 12. *Savage Bear's strength changed from 3 to 4. *Raging Berserker's strength changed from 3 to 4. Changed name to Raging Berserker (was Young Berserker). *Raging Bear: **name change; Raging Bear (was Young Bear). **strength changed from 6 to 8. **buff ability removed. It is now only Immune to Weather. *Clan Dimune Pirate Captain: **strength changed from 3 to 4. **will no longer be Immune to Weather. *Coral will now spawn a Weather effect on the opposite row. *Donar an Hindar: **will now be Immune to Weather. **strength changed from 8 to 10. *Udalryk: **will now be Loyal. **will now draw and play a non-Gold card from your opponent's graveyard, instead of drawing it to your hand. *Birna Bran's strength changed from 8 to 12. *Sigrdrifa: **will no longer be able to resurrect Permadeath units. **strength changed from 1 to 2. **will be buffed by your opponent's resurrections if the resurrected unit is played on your side. *Madman Lugos: **will now have his base strength increased when buffed. **will be reset to 4 base strength when sent to the graveyard. *Champion of Champions will now increase his base strength with his buff. *Clan Brokvar Hunter: **strength changed from 3 to 5. **will now deal 3 damage. *Spectral Whale: **strength changed from 4 to 3. **will now be Immune to Weather. **will no longer damage itself. *Blueboy Lugos' strength changed from 4 to 6. *Clan an Craite Raider's strength changed from 3 to 4. *Draig Bon-Dhu's buff value changed from +2 to +3. *Gremist's damage value changed from 2 to 1. *War Longship and Light Longship will now have the "Machine" tag. *Draig Bon-Dhu is now fleeting instead of being relentless and permadeath *New unit cards: Wild Boar of the Sea, Djenge Frett, Clan Tordarroch Armorsmith, Clan Drummond Shieldmaiden *Morkvarg's strength changed to from 6 to 7. *Gremist's strength changed from 5 to 4. Category:Updates